ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70627 Dragon's Forge
70627 Dragon's Forge is a set released January 1, 2017. It includes Fusion Kai, Fusion Nya, Maya, Ray, Commander Raggmunk, Slackjaw, and the Reversal Time Blade. Official LEGO.com Description Swoop to conquer the Dragon’s Forge with Kai and Nya on the Fusion Dragon, rescue their parents from the Vermillion and claim the Reversal Time Blade. The Dragon’s Forge building has loads of play-starting features and functions, including a hidden Dragon Dagger to activate the turning chimney function, a blacksmith’s hammer function and a leisure area. The highly posable, two-headed Fusion Dragon has seats for two minifigures and a shooting crossbow to take on the buildable Buffmillion mech. Also includes six minifigures with weapons to increase the role-play battle options. *''Includes six minifigures: Nya, Kai, Ray, Maya, Commander Raggmunk and Slackjaw.'' *''Features the Dragon’s Forge building, Fusion Dragon and buildable Buffmillion mech.'' *''Dragon’s Forge opens out for easy play and features entrance steps with a hidden Dragon Dagger to activate the turning chimney function, a work area with hammer function and assorted blacksmith's tools, a leisure area with plant, table, two chairs, teapot, cup and saucer elements, roof with landing area for the Fusion Dragon,translucent-blue water-style and orange fire-style elements, and swamp reed elements.'' *''Slot the Dragon Dagger into the forging stone to make the translucent flame elements move and the chimney turn.'' *''Press the hammer’s handle and release to ‘forge’ tools.'' *''Fusion Dragon features two minifigure seats, two heads with snapping jaws, posable neck, wings, legs and tail, a shooting crossbow, and translucent blue and orange elements.'' *''Buffmillion mech has posable joints and is equipped with two huge Vermillion swords.'' *''Also includes the translucent-orange Reversal Time Blade.'' *''Other weapons include Commander Raggmunk’s Vermillion axe, Slackjaw’s Vermillion sword and Maya’s stick.'' *''Accessory elements include Commander Raggmunk and Slackjaw’s Vermillion helmets, and handcuffs, plus four red snake elements.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO®: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate build and play experience for ages 8+.'' *''Dragon's Forge measures over 6” (16cm) high, 10” (27cm) wide and 7” (18cm) deep.'' *''Fusion Dragon measures over 9” (23cm) high, 14” (38cm) long and 16” (41cm) wide.'' *''Buffmillion mech stands over 4” (12cm) tall.'' Notes *Kai and Nya have double-sided heads in this set, with each having an evil face with red eyes. Kai's evil face resembles his corrupted face from "The Forgotten Element" when he wielded the Staff of Elements, and Nya's resembles her face in "The Way Back" when she was "possessed" by Dilara. *This is the second Ninjago set to feature a dragon with more than one head, after 9450 Epic Dragon Battle in 2012. *This will be the first Ninjago set to include Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, who are exclusive to this set. Their outfits resemble the ones they wore in the Spellbound flashback scene. *This marks the first ever Ninjago set to include both the hood and the hair pieces of the Ninja. *Kai wears a ninja hood in this set, but in 70621 The Vermillion Attack he wears a bandana. **Similarly to the "Day of the Departed," the bandana used for Kai in 70621 The Vermillion Attack was not used in the show for The Hands of Time. This makes Kai's hood piece appear only in this set and 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider. Gallery 70627 Dragon's Forge Box Backside.png 70627 Dragon's Forge Poster.jpg Dragon's Forge - LEGO Ninjago - 70627 - Product Animation|Product Animation Set70627.png Set70627 1.png Set70627 2.png Set70627 3.png Set70627 4.png Set70627 5.png Set70627 6.png Set70627 7.png Set70627 8.png FIGMaya.png FIGSlackjaw.png FIGRaggmunk.png FIGKaiFusionHood.png FIGNyaFusion.png FIGRay.png Building Instructions * 70627 Dragon's Forge pl:70627 Kuźnia Smoka Category:2017 Category:2017 sets Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sets